


I Wasn't Jealous Before We Met

by Anonymous



Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, Early Queen (Band), F/F, Face-Sitting, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Hangover, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Regina avoids dealing with her jealousy after somebody tries to hit up Johanna at a bar.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617586
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	I Wasn't Jealous Before We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I couldn't resist making another work with this pair! I enjoy writing them too much :)

There was no real explanation to justify Regina's feelings.

Well, there technically was. But she was nowhere near ready to even think about that.

The only thing occupying her mind was the copious amount of jealousy coursing through her body as she watched a slender red-head leaning against the bar, obviously trying to chat up Johanna. It was rather brave, she mused, for the stranger to be hitting the young bassist up in such a public setting - but it could’ve passed as innocent conversation between two friends for any passerby. Regina knew better though, spending a fair amount of time trying to pick up both men and women after any gig they performed at, and it was obvious what the elusive woman was really talking to Johanna for. 

Regina almost lept off her barstool in pure anger, ready to travel the short distance down the bar to interrupt the scene, but instead angrily sighed into the glass in her hand and turned her back to the pair. She knew it was ridiculous, pouting over their youngest band member talking with other women, because their budding relationship was never something they made official. But that didn’t make it any easier for the drummer to see other women, and a fair share of men as well, trying to get into Johanna’s pants as if they knew all the little kinks and things to make the brunette go mad that she had discovered over the course of their hookups. And she’d never admit it to anyone, but Regina hadn’t actually slept with anyone else than Johanna since their unspoken arrangement had begun despite her raucous reputation. 

“Hey there beautiful,” A deep voice broke the blonde’s train of thought and she looked up the the towering man standing at her side, unable to keep the disgusted look off her face. He smiled at her disgust, either not caring about her immediate distaste for him or having had one too many to care. “Great show earlier, I love a girl that can drum and make it look sexy.”

“Thanks,” Regina grumbled just to be polite, raking her eyes not so conspicuously up and down his body just to further her firm belief she’d never want to touch him with a ten-foot pole. 

“Need another drink?” He grinned, apparently convinced she was into him for muttering a simple response to his backhanded compliment, pointing to her mostly empty glass. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m actually about to head out,” Regina sighed, setting the glass down and sliding off the stool. 

“You don’t need anyone to join you tonight, sweetheart?”

The blonde audibly scoffed as she turned on her heel, making a beeline towards Johanna and the ginger still smiling up at her. It made Regina’s blood boil to see a light hand resting on the bassist’s hip and parked herself to stand right next to her bandmate, their shoulders touching under the dim lights of the pub, causing the stranger to look up at her and retract her hand.

“Hey, Reg,” Johanna smiled, turning her head towards the drummer. It was evident she was thoroughly pissed, the glossy look over her eyes giving it away if the pungent smell of alcohol on her breath didn’t. “I didn’t know you were still here.”

“Ready to go home?” Regina asked, comfortingly trailing her own hand up the bassist’s back.

Before Johanna had any time to respond, the easily forgotten stranger obnoxiously cleared her throat, obviously upset at the intrusion. “We were in the middle of something, weren’t we, Jo?”

The nickname made Regina sick and protectively wrapped her hand tightly around Johanna’s hip. 

“Were we?” The brunette laughed, her own response sending her into a fit of giggles that only she found funny. 

“It’s time to go, love,” Regina whispered in her ear, still loud enough for the red-head to get the hint. “I think you’ve had one too many.”

The pair were suddenly walking hip-to-hip through the club, Johanna barely realising that her previous conversation had ended. She looked up to the blonde with a frown as they reached the doors, the cool autumn air chilling their heated skin as they stepped outside. “When did we get on the pavement? I wanted to stay inside.” 

“Why?” The drummer asked, knowing it wrong to prod at her clearly inebriated friend but curious as to what was stumbling through her mind. 

“That bird was really nice,” Johanna smiled, resting her weight against the blonde as Regina cautiously led them down the street. “I think she was into me.” Regina stayed silent, absorbing the drunken words falling from the younger woman’s mouth that stung just a little as she confirmed her suspicions about the situation. “Too bad she wasn’t as pretty as you, though.” Her rambling continued on, Regina hiding her small smile as she still kept quiet. “I kept wishing her hand was yours on my hip...but that would be bad for our image. Imagine if the world found out our band is full of queers, those critics would finally get their wishes to tear us apart.” The silent of the night crept up in the conversation, Johanna seeming to pause to reflect on her own harsh words - they both knew even though the brunette was drunk, her statement couldn’t have been more true. “But shit, what I wouldn’t give to fuck around with you every night.”

“Feeling cheeky, are we?” Regina finally chimed in, turning her head to find the bassist already smiling up at her. She loved how easily Johanna gave her trust to her, feeling safe enough in her care - obvious by the drunken truth spewing from her mouth. It was hard to get Johanna to speak up in a group setting, the youngest feeling most comfortable in the presence of the unforgivable confidence of their oldest band member, and it always made Regina to feel special to have the brunette pour her heart out even if she wasn’t the most sober when doing so.

“Are you trying to take me home?” Johanna slurred, resting her head against the blonde’s shoulder as they slowed their pace, recognizing her own flat door now in front of them.

“I’m trying to get you home,” Regina sighed, taking the key out of Johanna’s pocket and slipping it in the door. “Safely.”

“You’re not staying?” Johanna pouted, grabbing the blonde’s hand gently and pulling her into the flat.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Regina softly spoke, rubbing her thumb over the soft skin on the top of Johanna’s hand. 

“Nonsense,” Johanna giggled, pressing a sloppy kiss to the other woman’s cheek. “My landlord’s starting to think you live here too.”

Regina smiled at the remark, letting the younger woman guide her down the hall to the neat bedroom that always amazed the drummer with its cleanliness. She lingered by the door and watched the brunette stumble about the room, taking off the various pieces of jewelry that adorned her hands and neck before shamelessly stripping herself of any tight garments thrown on after their show. Johanna looked up to meet Regina’s hooded eyes, the blonde obviously enjoying the sight in front of her, and gave her a quick wink before unhooking her bra to let it fall to the floor. 

“Gonna sleep standing up?” Johanna teased, sliding off her pants and dropping herself down onto the mattress with a loud, exhausted sigh.

“I don’t have any pyjamas,” Regina whispered, slowly trailing her way over to the bed. Johanna had curled up on her side and looked up at her with those irresistible, dopey eyes that felt as if she thought Regina hung the moon in the sky.

“Doesn’t sound like a problem to me,” Johanna smiled, letting her eyes roam over the drummer’s form. 

“Oh, the things you get me to do,” Regina sighed, hastily removing all of her own clothes and throwing them carelessly amongst the organization of Johanna’s room. 

“You love it,” Johanna whispered back, immediately snuggling up to the blonde once she had settled onto the mattress and draping an arm over her stomach. Regina didn’t respond, just let her eyes slip shut and mind wander as Johanna soft breathing against her shoulder indicated the bassist had already dozed up.

She did love the things Johanna got her to do. 

The only problem was that she might have loved a little more than just that.

\-------

Johanna groaned as her mind began to stir, the unforgiving sunlight streaming into her flat only making the headache she felt immediately worse. She buried her head into Regina’s warm shoulder, hardly remembering why or how the drummer ended up in her bed. She felt the small laugh from the blonde, the latter’s stomach moving under her strong hold, and simply sighed into her skin in shame. 

“I drank too much last night,” Johanna whispered, stretching her legs under the covers.

“You think?”

Johanna softly kicked Regina’s leg with her foot, frowning against her skin and rolling over to half lay on top of the blonde. “I’m sorry,” The brunette mumbled, pressing a soft kiss against the older woman’s cheek. 

“Don’t be,” Regina smiled, bringing a hand up to gently card through Johanna’s long, brown locks while the other one settled on her bare back. “It happens to all of us.”

“You didn’t have to stay the night,” Johanna sighed, running her own hand up Regina’s torso to rest just below her breasts. 

“I wanted to,” Regina’s grin grew wider, dishing back some of the teasing by sliding her hand to hover just above the swell of the bassist’s backside.

“Why? So you can steal another one of my shirts?”

“It’s called borrowing!” Regina defended, her cheeks turning a dusty rose color. 

“I know you’ll never give them back, how else could you always have a piece of me? Unless you plan on taking a pair of my knickers this time.”

“Oi! Someone’s bold for being the hungover one!” 

Johanna looked down with a small smile on her face at the reminder. “But I love when you get mouthy,” Regina grinned.

Johanna smiled back at the reassurance, her face slightly falling quickly afterwards. Her gaze flicked to stare at the wall for a few seconds, before returning to meet Regina’s now worried eyes. “Last night...did we, uh-” Johanna stuttered, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. 

“No,” Regina answered, answering the question the younger woman was too embarrassed to ask. “You were pretty pissed, I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Johanna blushed even deeper, leaning in to press a lingering kiss against Regina’s lips. She pulled back after a few moments, both girls now slightly breathless, and ran a slender finger up Regina’s chest, noticing how the blonde’s breath hitched as she lightly dragged a nail across her nipple. “Since you’re still here,” Johanna spoke in a low voice, a rush of confidence coming out of nowhere, “why don’t you help me with this hangover?”

“And how do you want me to do that?” Regina asked in response, moving her hand the short distance to leisurely grip at Johanna’s arse. 

“Show me why you stayed,” Johanna whispered with a wicked grin, grinding her dampening core against Regina’s leg. 

“Fuck,” Regina whispered, tightening her grip against Johanna’s soft skin and pulling the bassist the rest of the way to fully lay on top of her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Johanna pressing their chests together and felt arousal pool between her legs at the erotic feel of Regina’s breasts against her own. The brunette moaned into her partner’s mouth, the rough squeeze of Regina’s hands on her backside making her head dizzy with want as the blaring headache subsided to the pleasure beginning to fog her mind. The need to breathe became too much as the pair pulled apart, Johanna needily attaching her lips to the blonde’s neck in search of some sort of additional contact. 

“Will you do something for me?” Regina gasped, slowly rocking her hips up into Johanna’s as the feel of her mouth sent a tingle of pleasure down her spine. Johanna stopped her ministrations to peek her head up at the drummer, quirking an eyebrow in response to her inquiry. “Sit on my face?”

Johanna couldn’t help but release a breathy laugh of shock at the unusually shy tone of Regina’s voice as she asked the question. She gave Regina one last chaste kiss before sitting up to straddle the blonde’s waist, stretching her arms up into the air with an exaggerated yawn. Regina couldn’t help herself, and snaked her hands up Johanna’s sides to cup her breasts. The brunette held back a moan and bit her lip as she lowered her arms, placing her hands lightly against Regina’s on her chest. The drummer fondled with the flesh, smiling when she felt Johanna shudder as she rubbed her thumbs over her nipples - holding back her own moan at the wetness from Johanna’s cunt pressing against her stomach. 

“Well?” Regina impatiently asked, staring up at the brunette in her lap.

“I’m getting there, calm down,” Johanna laughed, her breath interrupted by the blonde tugging at her nipples. “Shit, okay.”

Regina grinned when the bassist finally gave in, dropping her hands to her sides and licking her lips as Johanna shuffled on her knees up her body. “You ask every girl to do this?” Johanna joked, gripping the headboard in front of her as she spread her legs, sitting up on her knees to face the wall. 

“Just the pretty bassists,” Regina answered, sliding her hands back up to grab the brunette’s arsecheeks and pull her down so her cunt hovered inches from her face. Johanna gasped when Regina’s warm tongue flattened against her folds, her legs immediately tensing at the sensation. “You’ve got to relax for me, Jo,” The blonde spoke against her skin, rubbing her hands as soothingly as possible across her backside before repeating the same motion as earlier with her tongue.

Johanna dug her fingers into the headboard as Regina increased her efforts, the slide of her tongue occasionally ending up to tease at her clit, driving her mad, soft moans escaping her lips when it did. She was already embarrassingly close, but she didn’t need to say it - Regina knew her lover’s body well enough to feel it the way she moved. The bassist rested her forehead against her hands, clinging on for dear life onto the headboard, and unintentionally rocked her hips in time with the blonde’s pace. The dull ache of her upcoming orgasm brewed in her abdomen and her breath came out in ragged pants as she willed herself to last longer. 

The feel of Regina’s tongue prodding itself inside her entrance didn’t make it easy, though, and she let out a quiet cry at the sudden intrusion. It was impossible to stop the mewls and soft moans leaving her throat as Regina’s mouth explored her core, starting to thrust her tongue in and out of her hole. Johanna’s muscles tensed in an effort to control herself, her hips erratically stuttering as Regina kept her steady pace of ravishing her cunt. A high whine left her throat when the drummer pulled back, feeling desperate yet disappointed all at once. 

“Let go, love.”

The command, in combination with Regina wrapping her lips around Johanna’s clit, was all it took the push the brunette over the edge; her hips moved uncontrollably in the air as she clenched around nothing, loud gasps and moans leaving her mouth while her knuckles turned white from the force with which she held onto the bedframe. The ripples of pleasure continued to spread through her body as she lazily shuffled down Regina’s body to tumble down onto the mattress next to her, one leg still hooked over the blonde’s waist. 

It was a few minutes later when Johanna finally caught her breath, looking up to find Regina already looking down at her with the most genuine gleam in her eyes. It was funny, Johanna thought, to see the blonde looking so innocent despite what she had just performed - the slick glisten of her chin being the most damning evidence. Johanna scooted up to leisurely connect their lips, pushing her tongue into the drummer’s mouth in search of a taste of herself. Regina sighed into the kiss and Johanna pulled back, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips before she spoke.

“Your turn.”


End file.
